kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahmanus Kingdom
Rahmanus Kingdom is the Kingdom and core region upon which the story is based. Most events occur in this region and is the official blood line of the "Rahmanus" dynasty dating back approximately 1,400 years ago. It is depicted as a large palace surrounded by a town/city and forests in its radius. The Kingdom consists of a Palace, Temple, Knight Academy, City/Town and a s urrounding forested and natural area. The''"Road to Rahmanus" is often seen as an easy one however the passing through forests where a dark assassin lies makes it a stressful and exceptionally unwelcoming journey. 'History' In 547 AD a monastery had existed on the land of present day ''Rahmanus. Upon welcoming a group of wounded warriors from an unknown kingdom into their care the monks brought them back to good health before being viciously slaughtered by the warriors in a savage attempt to pillage and burn the monastery to the ground. The monastery, well known in present day as the beginning of a great nation was known at the time for its transcriptions of ancient texts and as legends and folklores tell us, many hidden relics and treasures. In 549 AD the monastery was burnt to the ground by the soldiers killing everyone in sight. In the aftermath, the warrior's captain took the position as leader building a glorious shrine to his inhumane actions known as the'' "Temple of Ramantia". The captain established and founded the Kingdom of Rahmanus that day declaring himself as the ''"Dynast Moon King". As the Kingdom's status rose in ranks the kingdom expanded so did King Rahmanus I's confidence. He forged a legendary blade said to be able to cut through space itself and blessed by the angels themselves. Upon supposedly acheiving this he remained himself as the "Dynast Moon god" ''and ruled with an absolute power. Upon his death Rahmanus Kingdom was handed down to his only son who later on became King Rahmanus II with a seal left on the legendary sword, it was placed at the feet of the Dynast Moon King who's skeleton is on display in the Temple of Ramantia, waiting to glow blue when the final heir of Rahmanus is born and as a clear sign to an apocalyptic end to the Kingdom itself. King Rahmanus III is well noted for his involvement in the barrier between mortals and immortals, expressing his deep hatred for immortals. He started the first war against immortals in 689 AD and forged a solid gold halberd known as the ''"Immortal Slayer" however died as a price of his own actions. Despite this, the barrier between Immortals and mortals was left in place however belief in such creatures soon became nothing but bed time stories for the people of Rahmanus until the 21st century when the law was dissolved by King Rahmanus XV and immortals were welcomed into the kingdom without fear of discrimination and abuse increasing the relations between the two. 'Areas ' 'Town/Village.' Primarily centred around Rahmanus. It isn't quite big enough to be classified a city yet too large to be classified a town or village. Most of the people of Rahmanus live here as well as do their daily shopping and work in this area. The tavern/inn is a hotspot in the roleplay as it is where several characters have met each other i.e Shadow and Yui. 269570-bigthumbnail.jpg|Main city/village of Rahmanus houses fantasy art artwork village 1920x1200 wallpaper_www.wallpaperfo.com_62.jpg|The gatekeeper returning back to the village at dawn url.jpg|Outskirts of city (near the Knight Academy) Temple of Ramantia A temple originally constructed by King Rahmanus I and is also his final resting place. The temple is on the outskirts of the city and takes approximately 40 minutes to arrive there by foot. The temple is isolated yet heavily guarded by angels who protect the legendary sword as well as other ancient relics. Upon walking through the halls one reaches the throne in which the Dynast Moon King/god calls his final resting place. The temple is not accessible by the public however is relatively easy to enter and exit if one's intentions are good/harmless. The Temple of Ramantia is also the place of the Mortal and Immortal Peace Treaty signed by Sephiroth and Shadow as well as Raven and Sephiroth's honeymoon spot. tor 1.jpg|Stairway leading to the entrance of Ramantia tor 3.jpg|Hallway of Ramantia guarded by angels. tor 2.jpg|Art depicting a lost adventurer (far left) challenging a Guardian Angel (bottom right) to a duel 'Rahmanus Knight Academy' The Rahmanus Knight Academy was founded back in 888 AD by King Rahmanus VI in order to specifically train the knights of Rahmanus. It also is home to the ancient library where remains of the early monks first manuscripts can be found. The library is only accessible by the King or his scholars and the Knight Academy itself is also not accessible by the general public. In recent years Shin-Ra Electric Power Company have taken over to train the elite fighting group known as ''"SOLDIER" ''by Ex-SOLDIER Legend Sephiroth. Currently with Shin-Ra destroyed and all their influence powerless and absent in Rahmanus, the temple has returned to its original function and trains knights for the Kingdom of Rahmanus exclusively. ka 1.jpg|A knight after training ka 2.jpg|Knight Academy battle arena al 1.jpg|The Ancient Library